Dream a Little Dream of Me
by goldiloks
Summary: harm/mac romance, based on "dream a little dream of me" by the mamas and the papas. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal disclaimer: **I own neither the copyrights to JAG, "Dream a Little Dream of Me", nor any of the copyrighted materials mentioned herein. I make no money off the writings of fanfictions, it just gives me something to think about in the shower.  
**Personal disclaimer:** I know practically nothing of the practice of law, and even less of the UCMJ, the procedures for courts-martial, and the Navy in general. Also, I know that normally things like "The Breakroom" or "Mac's Office" wouldn't be in the write-up, but since this is an adaptation of a TV show, sometimes you have to bend normalities a bit. To that end, I have written the dialogue the way (I imagine) it would be performed by Catherine Bell and David James Elliot (and the rest of the cast). To get the intended effect, I advise you to read it as such.

_-JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG-_

_**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me...**_

Harm woke with a start. _'What the hell kind of dream was THAT?'_ He sat up and tried to replay the visions of his sleep but couldn't make enough sense of them to do so. All he could remember was that Mac was in trouble and he couldn't seem to get anywhere to help her. He tried his hardest to run but moved like a snail. Harm was pulled back into the present with a shiver. He moved to cross his arms and felt a cold sweat across his skin. Knowing that lying back down would do no good, Harm rose to shower and glanced at the clock. _'4:30? Great. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep this morning.'_ Harm stepped out of his boxers and into the hot shower that filled the room with steam. He let the warm water flow over him and tried to no avail to relax his body and his mind.

**0930 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUATERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
HARM'S OFFICE**

"Hey, sailor. You look tired. Late night, last night?" Mac asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"More like early morning. I woke up at 4:30. Good thing I went to bed early or I'd've gotten no sleep at all." _'WHY does she have to be such a morning person?!?'_

"And by 'early' you mean midnight, right?" Harm nodded. _'She knows me too well...'_

"You're such a night owl." Mac chuckled. "So why were you up so early? Bad alarm clock?"

"Bad dream. I woke up to a racing heart and cold sweats."

"Kind of sounds like you're going through menopause." He shot her a dirty look. "I'm sorry," she chuckled again, "You wanna tell me about it?"

_'Right. I can only imagine what you'd say if you knew you've been starring in my dreams...' _"Nah, I'll be fine. 'Sides, it was only a dream, right?"

"...Right..." Mac knew something was bugging Harm about that dream. She didn't worry too much about it, though. If any one knew how to get something out of Harm, it was Mac.

Three quick knocks brought their attentions to Harm's door. "Good morning Colonel, Commander."

"Morning, Tyner", Mac replied with a smile.

"The Admiral wants to see you two in his office as soon as you get your things squared away."

"Thanks, Tyner." Harm replied. Tyner nodded sharply and headed toward Commander Turner's office.

"Shall we?" Harm asked Mac, gesturing towards the door.

Harm followed Mac into Admiral Chegwidden's office and they snapped to attention in unison.

"Morning Colonel, Commander."

"Good morning, Sir,"

"Ah, Commander Turner. Welcome."

"Good Morning, Admiral."

"We have a new case for the three of you that's of a sensitive manner."

"Secrecy, Admiral?" Harm inquired.

"No, just..." he glanced at Mac almost imperceptibly "...delicate. It has to do with domestic abuse." The Admiral watched carefully for a reaction from his senior staff members. While there was no physical response to be seen, all three men could feel immediately the chill that resonated from the core of Colonel Mackenzie. "Colonel, you will be prosecuting since the defendant is a marine, with Commander Rabb sitting a close second. Commander Turner, you will be sitting second chair defense council." The Admiral handed case folders to each of the officers.

"Second to whom, Sir?" Turner asked.

"To Captain Marsh's civilian attorney. Apparently a family member of the captain's. Any questions?" No one answered. "Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

All three clicked their heels and turned sharply to leave. "Rabb-" Harm turned back to his commanding officer. Chegwidden engaged in a muted tone, "Like I said, the Colonel is first chair with you as a _close_ second. We all know how she feels about men like this, and with good reason. But she can't afford to lose her cool in this case. This lawyer of Marsh's is nothing to sneeze at."

"Yes, Sir."

"That's all."

Harm left and caught up with the others. "So Sturgis, second chair to a civilian, huh?"

"Yeah?" He drawled inquisitively.

"Have fun," Harm teased.

Harm followed Mac into her office and shut the door quickly. Mac slammed the case file down on the desk and crossed her arms, fuming. She tried as quickly as possible to contain herself, knowing this was not the way an officer should act. Harm started gently, "Mac-"

"Have you _seen_ her, Harm?" She cut him off. "Have you looked at her picture? Read her stats? Five foot four and 110 pounds!" She shouted, incredulous. "There's not an ounce of muscle on this woman, excuse me, 18-year-old GIRL. How is she supposed to have defended herself? With her pretty eyes?!?"

_'Wait. Is Mac mad at him or her?'_

"Can you imagine marrying some one only to find out weeks later that he was some one completely different than who you thought? How is such a child supposed to deal with something like that? This will scar her for life, Harm, and I don't just mean physically."

_'Oh, okay. Him._'

Harm knew the rant was over, but that the feelings that rushed back to Mac were not. He walked to her and placed his hand at the top of her arm. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey silently all the concern and support he was feeling. She looked back, her expression softening slightly. "I'll be fine. Just the shock of seeing her face, imagining what she's going through... I'll be fine."

Harm knew she was right, but wanted to stay close all the same, at least at the beginning of this case. "Why don't you come over tonight, I'll make dinner, and we can talk about the case. Or not, whichever."

She smiled at her best friend. "Sure, that sounds great."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I better go, Bud and I have some investigations to take care of on another case. I'll probably be out all day."

"All right. I'll go over the files on this case and I'll see you tonight at eight?"

"See you then." Harm watched her walk to Bud's office and then gathered the files to take back to his office. _'Maybe it won't be so bad, keeping an eye on her._'


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! Hopefully once Christmas is over I'll have time to write again. Happy holidays, every one!!

_-JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG-_

_**Stars fading but I linger on, dear,  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this-**_

Harm whistled as he prepared supper, a tune that always reminded him of Mac was on his lips. He suddenly looked up. He knew her knock.

"It's open," he called. Mac walked in wearing a light blue sweater and khakis. He noticed how she always looked so beautiful whether in civvies, her uniform, or even just sweats.

"Hey, Mac."

"Hey." He could already tell she was mentally tired.

"How'd the investigation go?"

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about it. I was too distracted by this new case to get anything worthwhile out of it."

"Have you gotten to look at the Marsh case?"

"Some. Been avoiding it some, too." Harm put the food on and they sat down to eat.

"So what do you think about the case?" He asked, watching her carefully. _'GOD she's beautiful.'_

"That I really don't want to talk about."

"Well then let's talk about you. How are you doing?" Her expression darkened ever so slightly. She shook her head, wanting to be strong, but also knowing that she needed to be honest with him. Moreover, she needed to be honest with herself.

"This is gonna be difficult for me, Harm."

"I know. That's why I'm here." She considered that for a second. It made her think of this morning when he suddenly went missing as they walked out of the Admiral's office.

"Why did the admiral call you back this morning?"

"Oh. Well, he knew this'd be hard for you. He wanted to remind me to play my supporting role well."

"He asked you to watch over me?"

"Well, in a way. It's not like he told me to be your babysitter or something..." Harm just knew he'd stepped in it. _'Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut around her??'_

"I honestly don't know whether to be offended or comforted," she said, angry yet impressed at the same time.

"He knows you can handle it, Mac, that's why he involved you. He only involved me cause Sturgis is sitting second chair as well."

"Yeah, I wonder why him and not Bud?"

"Well apparently this civilian lawyer is something of a hot shot."

"Oh, just like you, flyboy?" She teased.

"Maybe so," he chuckled, "but not in the sense you're referring to." He knew she was teasing him about the time he shot an automatic into the ceiling of a court room. _'Man, am I EVER gonna live that down??'_

They spent the rest of supper and coffee teasing each other about past court cases. They moved into the living room after cleaning the kitchen and started talking about everything else in the world. They hardly noticed the minutes turning into hours. It wasn't until a yawn escaped Mac's lips that Harm asked what time it was.

"AHHH, almost three," Mac yawned, surprised.

"Is that right?" Harm checked the clock and watched the new hour roll in. _'Man, she's good_.' Mac yawned again.

"I better get home." Mac stood too quickly and lost her balance. She tried to play it off, but Harm noticed.

"Oh no, ya don't. You're sleeping here tonight."

"Harm, I'm fine. I'm in the best mood I've been in all week."

"Fine, but you're too tired to drive."

"Harm, I don't have any clothes-" She started to protest but he cut her off.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts. I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed, and you can go get fresh clothes tomorrow morning." Mac considered this. It was really late, and she knew Harm's bed was really comfortable. Plus it was just right there...

"Okay, sailor. Get me one of those big shirts of yours. I'm gonna go shower."

"You know where the towels are."

"Yeah." She headed off to the shower. Harm laid some blankets and a pillow on the couch for him to sleep on. Then he got a t-shirt and some boxers for Mac and laid them on the toilet. Mac saw him walk in and out through the frosted glass of the shower and smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have him in her life...

Mac walked out of the bathroom to find Harm lying on the couch in his boxers, reading.

"Good book?"

"Definitely." He showed her the cover.

"Oh, The Shining." She read the title out loud.

"Are you a Stephen King fan?" Harm asked, looking up at her radiant face.

"Mmh, he's a little dark for me."

"So then what do you like?"

"I'm pretty partial to the Nancy Drew series." They both laughed.

"Really?"

"Really! She's one of the reasons I wanted to be a lawyer." Mac smiled. "I don't get to read as much as I'd like, though."

"Well why don't you go curl up on that bed with a book."

"I didn't bring one."

"Look on the bookshelf, you might find something you like."

"Okay..." Why did he look almost smug? Mac walked into Harm's bedroom and looked at the bookshelf next to his bed. She glanced over when a familiar yellow spine caught her eye. Mac picked up the book and smiled as she walked back into the living room. "Mystery at the Ski Jump?" She smiled. "This is my absolute favorite Nancy Drew book! Why do you have this?" Harm smiled.

"The last time you slept over you mumbled something about 'the ski jump' and 'Nancy Drew', so I went and bought it the next day."

"Have you read it?" She smiled even wider.

"Maybe." _'Twice.'_ He jerked his head toward the bedroom. "Go. Enjoy." Mac smiled.

"Good night, Harm."

"Night, Mac."

Mac walked into the bedroom and turned on a lamp. She propped herself up on some pillows and snuggled into Harm's warm down comforter. Having read this book so many times, it only took her an hour to read the whole thing again, and she enjoyed every minute of it. When she finally turned off the light, she noticed Harm sleeping peacefully on the couch. He really was a good man. Mac settled into the sheets and fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
